


traffic jam

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #GayJanai, Bromance, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, TeRoki, Tsundere Hiroki, intinya teru tuh ngemodusin hiro, menampilkan nishizawa teruki dan segala modusnya, yea this is band bromance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: dikala mereka terjebak di kemacetan panjang.





	traffic jam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

"Sial, sampai kapan kita akan terjebak disini?!"

Hiroki menggurutu kesal sembari memukul setir mobil. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi GPS, dimana jalanan yang akan ditelusuri tergambar dengan garis merah--yang berarti macet. Kekesalan vokalis muda itu makin menjadi ketika terdengar suara robotik dari ponselnya, " _Terjadi perlambatan di jalur--"_

"Berisik!" Dengan sadis, Hiroki menekan tombol senyap. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada jok sembari mendesah lelah.

Di bangku sebelah, Teruki yang sibuk melahap burgernya menoleh, menyadari kekesalan si vokalisnya. Ia menatap keluar kaca; mobil-mobil berjejer berantakan diluar sana, berebutan jalur bahkan jengkal terkecil pun. Klakson berdengung berisik menembus kaca van.

"Gila," desau Teruki, melongo melihat puluhan lampu kuning dan merah yang menyala di depan sana. Pantas saja Hiroki kesal sejadi-jadinya.

Dengkuran pelan dari balik jok membuat Teruki berpaling ke bangku belakang. Tiga rekannya tertidur pulas tanpa tahu mereka terjebak di kemacetan panjang. Nobuaki tetap mempertahankan sikap alimnya dalam tidur, matanya terpejam dengan tangan terlipat. Sementara Shohei dan Sho kompak menjadikannya sebagai bantal--Sho menyandar pada bahu Nobuaki, Shohei tidur meringkuk dengan kepala diletakkan di paha sang bassis. Sang gitaris mengulum senyum geli sembari memotret ketiganya.

"Aakh!" Shohei berteriak di luar kesadarannya, kaki menedang-nendang pintu van. "Jangan ganggu--"

Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Sho tetaplah seorang  _mother hen_ yang sigap mengawasi tingkah "anaknya". Ia menggampar pelan wajah sang drummer sembari bergumam, "Berisik, ah."

Nobuaki tak bergeming, hanya sekadar menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil mengerang pelan.

Teruki menahan tawa sampai tersedak kola.

"Ck, ayo jalan!"

Decakan Hiroki yang memencet klakson dengan emosi mengalihkan perhatian Teruki. Van mereka hanya maju sejengkal demi sejengkal ketika mencapai kilometer tujuhbelas. Sejam berlalu dan mereka baru mencapai kilometer sembilanbelas. Mana lagi perjalanan mereka pulang masihlah jauh, kemungkinan mereka bisa tiba di Tokyo saat tengah malam kalau kemacetan masihlah panjang.

Teruki merasa bersalah pada Hiroki karena membiarkannya menyetir, yang mana sepatutnya hari ini adalah gilirannya. Namun, Hiroki bersedia menggantikan posisi supir dikarenakan kaki Teruki yang terkilir.

Lelaki Nishizawa itu menandaskan makanannya, lalu tak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangan pada bungkus burger Hiroki yang tergeletak diatas kap spidometer. Bungsu Moriuchi itu hanya memakan tak sampai setengah burgernya tadi, karena ia yang sedari tadi fokus pada jalanan. Prinsip Hiroki soal hanya fokus pada jalanan ketika menyetir amatlah merepotkan diri sendiri.

Teruki meraih bungkusan burger, membuat Hiroki seketika melotot padanya--mengira ia hendak asal mencomot makanannya. Sang gitaris menyeringai sembari membuka bungkusannya, lalu menyodorkan roti isi itu ke hadapan Hiroki.

Si Moriuchi terbengong karena tindakan sahabatnya itu.

"Buka mulutmu," ujar Teruki.

"Ha?"

"Kau lapar, bukan? Biar kusuapi selagi kau menyetir."

Agak lama Hiroki terdiam memandangi Teruki dan burger yang disodorkan bergantian, sampai akhirnya ia menerima suapannya dengan malu-malu. Ia hanya berharap semoga gelap menyamarkan wajahnya yang memerah, atau mungkin ia bisa berdalih ini karena sinar lampu rem mobil di depan.

Teruki memulas senyum saat melihat Hiroki yang makan dengan lahap, walau pria berpostur pendek itu tak sudi menatap padanya, dengan alasan fokus melihat jalanan--padahal van mustahil untuk maju cukup jauh. _Dasar tsundere_ , batin Teruki geli.

Cheese burger habis dalam sekian menit, pastilah Hiroki benar-benar kelaparan. Teruki memasukkan bungkus makanannya ke dalam plastik sampah, lalu menyodorkan minuman pada Hiroki. Vokalis itu menerimanya, menenggak likuid soda itu dengan cepat.

Lelaki bersurai gondrong itu berdehem, memecah hening yang canggung, "Maaf ya, Hiro."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hiroki dengan alis bertaut bingung, menoleh kepada gitarisnya.

"Kalau kau tak menggantikanku menyetir, kau takkan kelelahan sampai kesal begini," terang Teruki kikuk, mengusap tengkuknya.

Sesaat, Hiroki tergelak. Tak begitu keras agar tak membangunkan ketiga kawannya di belakang. "Astaga, kau tak perlu sampai merasa bersalah begitu, bodoh," Hiroki terkekeh. Ia menggaruk pipinya, mengucap pelan, "Terima kasih, Teru. Untuk yang tadi."

"Kembali kasih, vokalisku." Teruki mengerling jahil sambil mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda, membuat Hiroki buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah di balik gelas kola

Hiroki nyarislah tersedak ketika mendadak Teruki memajukan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka hingga tinggal sejengkal. Jemari panjang yang lihai menari diatas _fretboard_ itu menyentuh pipinya, ibujari Teruki dengan lembut menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Ada bekas saus di bibirmu," seringai Teruki. Ia masih betah mempertahankan posisi mereka, mengamati lekat wajah Hiroki yang terbiaskan lampu kekuningan. Diam-diam Teruki bersyukur macet membuat van mereka tak kunjung maju untuk beberapa saat.

Walau Teruki bersumpah, ia sekilas mendengar suara jepretan kamera dari bangku belakang.

**_END_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> situasi terkini: kesel parah karena terjebak macet. anggaplah ini pelampiasan dari saya yg teronggok di bangku belakang bersama tumpukan barang
> 
> Fraux


End file.
